Stormy Night
by Scarlet7
Summary: Blanket fic starring Raiha & Fuuko. It's not the most original story, but. . . Pls R/R!!


Stormy Night  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa!!! Scarlet-chan has written a RaiFuu fic for anyone to read! Yeah, I know it's not the most original plot, but... Oh, well. Just read it, will you? And please, R/R! If you wanna send me flames, it's OK, but not too much! Happy reading!  
  
By the way, text in Italic indicates thoughts.  
  
Warning: A "bit" sappy in the end...  
  
Disclaimer: I own FoR, but I am a liar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raiha-kun! Hurry up, will you? I'm not planning to spend my night in this storm," Fuuko yelled. At her words, Raiha did his best to catch up with her.  
  
Early that morning, the weather had been nice and cool. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, but it wasn't snowing. So, Raiha took Fuuko out for a long walk, and just as they reached a solitary place, in the middle of nowhere, a raging storm broke out. Now, they are desperately trying to go back, or even find a place to stay.  
  
Fuuko sighed. Kami-sama, what are we gonna do now? Fuuko thought. It's already dark, and the wind is making it even harder to see. Hey, come to think of it, the wind that I've always loved is now keeping us away from safety. Her lips curved into a bitter smile.  
  
"Fuuko-chan, there's something over there!" Raiha suddenly yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There's something there! I think it's a cabin!" Raiha repeated.  
  
"Really? Come on, let's go there!" Fuuko said and started to walk toward the direction Raiha was pointing to.  
  
After a few more minutes of wind and snow, they finally reached the cabin, and immediately entered it.  
  
"Whew! We finally got away from that freakin' storm!" Fuuko said and slid to the floor.  
  
"Uh, Fuuko-chan? This cabin is . . . empty," Raiha said.  
  
"Ehhh??? We can't spend a whole night here without something to warm us up. There must be something here!" Fuuko exclaimed and started opening the cupboards, frantically searching.  
  
Raiha just stood by the door, eyeing her in the darkness. "So, did you find something?"  
  
Fuuko's shoulders sagged and she shook her head. She walked toward him and sat down. "You know, this is all your fault, Raiha-kun," she said, and buried her face in her hands. "If you didn't invite me out in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
The ninja kneeled down beside the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Fuuko-chan. Don't worry, I'll think of something," he smiled. Just then, his eyes focused on something at the corner of the room. He stood up and walked toward it.  
  
"Raiha-kun, what's that?" Fuuko looked up and asked.  
  
"Hey, it's a blanket!" Raiha smiled and held it up.  
  
"Good!" the wind wielder said. "But . . . it's a bit small. It can't cover the two of us."  
  
Raiha came back to her and draped the blanket around her shoulders. "So? No problem, you use it."  
  
It was Fuuko's pride and independence that made her remove the blanket. "Are you kidding? I just can't warm myself knowing that you're cold," she argued and stood up.  
  
"But I'm your prince. A prince can't let his princess suffer." Raiha won't give up. "Besides, a ninja can endure anything. Even this cold."  
  
Fuuko started to blush, but she quickly shook it off. She put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "God! When did you become so stubborn?"  
  
"Fuuko-chan, it's for you sake, you know," Raiha insisted and sighed. She's the stubborn one, he thought. But she's always like that anyway . . .  
  
"Sorry, but I can't hear anything," Fuuko said. She sat down, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes.  
  
Stubborn as she was, the thunder god can't hate her. He just shook his head, smiled, and looked at her, amused. "Well, then, why don't we just remove our jackets? They're wet and they're not helping us warm up either," he suggested. He took off his own coat and smoothened the gray t-shirt he was wearing under it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Fuuko said and did as she was told. She was wearing a sleeveless tee underneath. She placed her jacket on top of Raiha's. Due to boredom, she brought her knees up and buried her head in her arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Raiha was thinking. He really wanted Fuuko to use the blanket, and he was thinking of ways to make her do it. I know she wants the blanket, he thought. Maybe I should tie her hands behind her back and fasten the blanket around her, so she can't take it off. Oh yeah . . . But she might get mad at me for doing that. Oh well, there's nothing here to tie her hands with anyway . . . He let out a sigh of frustration. Better check on her... Raiha scooted closer to Fuuko and touched her. He was surprised at the sight before him. "Fuuko-chan, you're shivering already!" he said, alarmed. Without warning, he made the girl lie on the floor and covered her with the comforter.  
  
Again, Fuuko threw off the blanket. "Don't worry, Raiha-kun! Germs are afraid of me!" she said and started flexing her muscles.  
  
"Huh?! You're shivering! See? You're going out of your mind!" With that, he got a "mild" punch on the head.  
  
"Baka!! I am NOT crazy! Maybe you are! You're also shivering, and you still won't use that damn blanket!" Fuuko growled.  
  
Raiha rubbed his head, thinking, If she keeps on doing this, I might get a concussion . . . Then, realizing that she won't use the blanket unless they're both warm, he suggested, "Why don't we share it, Fuuko-chan?"  
  
The girl looked surprised and immediately blushed. "What do you mean, share?" she asked and blushed harder. Random thoughts came running through her head. ^_^  
  
"You lie on your side, so do I, and our backs face each other. Then, we use the comforter horizontally," Raiha explained.  
  
Fuuko sighed disappointedly and shrugged. There goes my chance . . . I thought he wanted to get close to me . . . She sighed again and just tried his plan. It seemed to work at first, but their legs eventually got colder. "Raiha-kun, this isn't working . . ."  
  
Raiha gritted his teeth. Then there's only one way . . . "Fuuko-chan? Don't get mad, OK?" He didn't wait for an answer. In a quick motion, he rolled slightly such that his back was facing the floor, wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, her body slightly on top of him. His right arm was still around her shoulders, his left around her waist.  
  
Fuuko was speechless. Again, she felt her cheeks grow hot. One second, she was lying on her side. The next, she was captured within Raiha's embrace, her head resting somewhere between his shoulder and chest, the blanket around them both. He's really unpredictable.. But I can't say I don't like this. She raised her head a little and looked at his face. He had used their jackets as a pillow. Suddenly, Raiha looked at her and whispered, "Does this feel better?" Fuuko just nodded. He smells so good, she dreamily thought.  
  
Raiha looked at Fuuko, watching her close her eyes and smile. Whew, he thought. Good thing she didn't get mad. I'm a bit amazed, but she seems content. Just then, he felt her right arm slide under his left arm and move to the back of his left shoulder. She was hugging him back!  
  
I could stay here forever, Fuuko thought. An idea suddenly struck her. It was quite daring, in fact. Well, I guess it's already time for him to know how I really feel . . . she used her arms to elevate her body, and moved upward a bit. When her face was almost level to his face, she breathed, "Raiha-kun, I think this would make us both warmer . . ." Then, she did the unbelievable. She pressed her lips on his and kissed him.  
  
He was shocked. But he had no intention of letting her go at the moment. He kissed her back, letting a hand explore her back, the other to stroke her head. He hugged her tighter and pulled her closer to him. Fuuko's hands were now all over his head, stroking his hair and face. He gently bit her lips, and eventually let his tongue push at her teeth. She parted her teeth and let Raiha in. His tongue explored her mouth, and so did hers. It was almost like heaven. When they finally stopped, they were both breathing hard.  
  
"Wow," Fuuko finally said. "That was my first kiss. You're a good kisser, Raiha-kun. Not that I had anyone to compare you with . . ." She smiled and settled back to her original position.  
  
Raiha gently ran his hand through her hair and said, "I suppose I should tell you this already . . . I've always wanted to tell you, I love you, Fuuko-chan." Fuuko smiled and said, "Sorry, Raiha-kun, but I don't feel the same . . ." Raiha looked at her skeptically, biting back a smile. "Really? Too bad . . ." The girl laughed softly and said, "Do you think I would kiss you like that if I don't feel anything special for you? Baka. I love you, too. My prince. And I wish this moment would never end . . ."  
  
As if on cue, the wind blew harder, but this time, the two didn't seem to mind, just holding each other for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, was it nice? Please review! I'd love to read your comments... Ja! 


End file.
